


Prove it

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dick measuring contest, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Keith watches Lance jerk off in front of his face, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Keith insults Lance's dick size and ends up with his cum all over his face.





	Prove it

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_)

“You’re so fucking narcissistic, you know that?” Keith hissed, giving his idiot of a rival a solid push.

“Well, maybe I’m just aware of how awesome I am,” Lance sneered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall as if he hadn’t just been smacked against it.

“Such a big ego,” Keith shook his head in disgust, “you got something to make up for?”

That, as he’d known it would, made Lance’s eyebrows raise in offense.

“Oh? What are you implying?”

Keith laughed.

“Hit a sore spot, did I?”

It was a ridiculous jab, of course it was, but so were most of their arguments - fueled by silly insults and a strange need to rile the other up. See how far they could push until something happened.

“I’ll have you know I have nothing to be insecure about in that department,” Lance huffed. His cheeks were dusted with red. Oh, this was too much fun to let go. Keith smirked slow, stepping closer and demonstratively letting his eyes slip down the other’s body.

“Oh yeah? Why do I find that hard to believe?”

“I don’t know? You spend a lot of time contemplating my neither regions? Maybe you’re the one with something to prove!”

It was Keith’s turn to huff, the direction of the conversation turning. It was time to pull out the bigger guns, no pun intended.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You’re _clearly_ uncomfortable talking about this. I didn’t mean to make you feel insecure; we can move on.”

As he’d known, his sympathy made Lance flare up, pushing away from the wall with an indignant glare.

“Excuse me? I’m not uncomfortable at all, I’ll have you know! In fact, I am super comfy letting you know that I, Lance McClain, have a very big dick and you would be awed if you ever saw it, thank you very much!”

Oh, this was too easy. There was only one answer.

“Prove it.”

“What.”

Keith was pretty sure his grin was predatory at this point.

“Prove it. _Awe me_.”

“To be very clear here...you’re asking me to show you my dick. Right here, right now.”

“I’m not asking. I’m daring you.”

“You gotta do it too, though.”

“Sure, after you.”

Lance’s ears were bright red, but to his credit he weren’t making any move to run away. He was actually glaring back at him, unflinching.

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

Shit....was he actually gonna do it? For some reason his stomach swooped.

“I’m gonna wow you _so_ hard.”

“I doubt it.”

“You’re gonna eat those words, Kogane,” Lance hissed, and with that he begun unbuttoning his jeans. Keith’s pulse jumpstarted, and he hid an awkward laugh behind a cough. Keep it cool, Keith. It’s just a dick. You’ve seen a lot. Just.. look at it, laugh at it, leave the fucking room. Never look your teammate in the eyes again. Yeah, good plan.

Though when his eyes fell down to where Lance was pulling himself out, he couldn’t move. His eyes were glued to the thick, tan cock held by those elegant fingers. Because... it was a.... very..... nice.... cock.

He was clearly big even soft. Shaved clean, flush in color, girthy and just the perfect length.

Oh shit. Fuck. How was he pretty. How was he so fucking pretty everywhere.

Keith’s mouth was dry, temperature steadily rising in his body, face probably burning by now. He needed to say something, move something. Look the fuck away, at the very least.

He licked his lips instead.

The faint sound from above made him finally tear his eyes away. Oh right. Lance was here. Looking at him. Looking at the hungry expression on his face and noticing the complete lack of mocking words on his lips.

“....Um..”, Lance cleared his throat, “Thoughts?”

“Great,” Keith croaked, “Awesome. Ten outta ten. Gotta go now.”

He made to leave, but his shoulder was grabbed.

“...You like it, huh?”

It was an unsure chuckle, but his lack of a response made Lance get braver.

“You think it’s nice?”

“Yeah,” Keith breathed, not looking at him, “You win. It’s nice. And big. Congrats.”

He tried to back up, but Lance stepped after him.

“Wait. It’s your turn, remember.”

Oh no. Oh no oh no, he was 100% that he was at least half hard in his jeans already, and no way if he was gonna let Lance see that. See how just the sight of his stupid dong was enough to make his pathetic sex drive go haywire.

He was about to make up some excuse about feeling uncomfortable, certain that Lance would immediately back off if asked, when he heard an interested noise from the other. And oh no. He was looking down.

“Keith, are you...?”

“What.”

He refused to glance down at his pants. No way it was that obvious. He just had to feign ignorance. Right?

“....Are you turned on?”

Crap.

His lack of an answer was an answer in itself. Lance laughed, but it wasn’t his usual obnoxious cackle. It was low, and dark. Confident. Pleased. It made a spark of something shoot down Keith’s body in a completely inappropriate and unappreciated way.

“You like looking at it that much, huh?”

“Wha- _no_.”

Keith glared. He was about to fuel his mortifications into an angry rant when his eyes caught movement.

Lance-

That shameless, cocksure idiot-

He was jerking off.

Slowly, though. It was less of a jerk and more of a lazy tease of himself, though at Keith’s attention the strokes grew longer and tighter. He was starting to harden from the touches, making those delicious veins stand out even more.

“Guess you do like to watch,” Lance murmured. Still cocky, but undeniably also... interested.

“Guess you like to be watched,” Keith mumbled back. There was no sting to it though, but somehow he didn’t care any longer. Didn’t care about their stupid dick measuring contest. Didn’t care about their rivalry. Didn’t care about anything but the fact that Lance was now making a circle with his fingers, rolling his hips in languid motions to fuck the opening.

“Fuck...”

Keith felt dizzy, his legs suddenly weak beneath him. Clumsily, he fell to his knees.

“Oh-ho? Someone’s eager!”

He had no rebuttal; nothing to deny. He needed his mouth filled with cock, right now. But when he leaned forward, lips already parting, all he got was a flick to his forehead.

“Nuh-uh.”

He glared up at Lance in confusion. Surely he was into him, letting this go so far. Why couldn’t he just fuck his mouth instead of his own fist and be done with it?

“Lance...”

“No. You watch.”

“Oh come on,” he said. He definitely didn’t whine it. He didn’t whine, not for anything.

“Nope!”

Lance was grinning now, far too pleased with himself. And Keith couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed watching. He just - ughhh. Really wanted to touch.

Still, he let Lance step closer and tilt his chin up with one hand, the other moving smoothly over his now slick cock. Keith was pleased to see the amount of precum spilling down the length - he wasn’t the only one who was very turned on right now. So he let Lance hold his chin while he jerked off right in front of his face, obscene and filthy and so fucking tempting.

He’d stopped holding back now. His hand - the long-fingered, delicate one that handled weapons with deadly care, that had messed up his mullet so many times in passing, that he’d seen gently caress the cheeks of his many conquests - was now fucking down onto his cock in a tight ring, pulling pleased grunts from the man above him. Keith was mesmerized, watching silently as Lance pleasured himself and pushed closer and closer to the edge. Finally, he gave a long groan.

“I’m gonna cum on you,” Lance announced. Keith made a strangled noise and nodded.

....

Okay, that was a whimper.

He just really wanted this, okay? Really, really wanted it.

He didn’t notice how he was leaning forward until a hand was suddenly in his hair, yanking him back.

“Stay still,” Lance huffed, panting hard now, “Right there. Sit all pretty for me and wait, okay?”

Keith nodded a little, unable to move much in the tight hold. He glanced up at Lance, quietly begging.

“Ahh- fuck, gonna come- open your mouth baby-“

Not needing to be asked twice, Keith’s mouth opened eagerly, tongue sticking out. He felt his scalp sting as he tried to move closer again, catching those first few drops on his tongue and tasting salt. Moaning, he open his mouth wider, hungry for it. Lance swore, coming hard over his face and mouth, apparently too caught in the buzz to aim. Or maybe this was exactly what he wanted - to make a mess of Keith’s face, to have him dripping with cum, one eye closed to avoid the sting and tongue having to do a hell of a clean up job of his lips and chin. Lance certainly seemed pleased when he released his hair and stepped back, taking in the sight of him as he kept licking what he could reach. He didn’t say anything, just kept watching as he swallowed, licked his now clean lips, and began wiping off the rest with the back of his hand.

“Sharpshooter much,” he grumbled, “What am I supposed to do with this mess?”

Lance only smiled, unbothered.

“Well, you seem to like the taste.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith gave him a good show of how he licked his hand clean, complete with finger sucking at the end. He was happy to see Lance’s smile wavering a bit at the edges.

“You some kinda sex demon, Kogane?” he chuckled as he pulled him to his feet. Keith glared.

“And you’re the worst aim I’ve ever seen.”

“Hey, I’m not embarrassed, I’m not the cum hungry slut in the room.”

“No, you’re just an exhibitionistic bastard who likes to jerk off in front of his teammate’s face.”

“Pfft, says the one who loves to watch.”

“You started it, perv.”

“Are we seriously going back to insulting each other? Just like before?”

“No...”

Keith squeezed the hand he still hadn’t let go of, eyes falling dark.

“Something tells me it won’t be _just_ like before.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> My [nsfw tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> My [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_)


End file.
